Beginning To End
by Helen Young
Summary: Collection of oneshots based on Walking Dead (Obviously). Ranges from Season 1 to current, so don't be mad at me if there are spoilers, this is your warning. All about Daryl/Carol, but others will be included randomly as well. Hope you enjoy, and please review. Love. (Rated T for language)
1. A Better World

_**A/N: Hello, readers! So, if you've read my chapter story for TWD 'Something They Never Thought They'd Find' this is the oneshot collection I was thinking of. If you haven't read my chapter story, I've been thinking of this oneshot collection for awhile! Anyway, this first chapter is actually based off of a dream I had recently. What would life be like in like 10 years if they stayed at the prison? So here you go, I hope you like it. Love. ~Helen**_

Harsh Georgia winters were something they'd become accustomed to over the years. Bitter winds and low temperatures were all but a joke to them now. The knowledge of a shortened food supply lay dimly in the backs of their minds each day, and they all knew it could be days before they ate again. The summers were no surprise either, dehydration was common for them all. Heat exhaustion scared them indoors on most days, even walkers couldn't be bothered to be out in the heat.

They had so few members of the group now. Most died, some ventured out on their own. Only five remained from their original group camped at the quarry. Rick, Carl, Glenn, Daryl and Carol all had equally suffered in loss and grief. Beth and Maggie were the only remaining survivors from the Greene farm after losing Hershel not long ago. Most of the elderly from Woodbury had passed on, leaving only Jack, Evelyn, and Timothy. The younger people from Woodbury, the ones who were only children when Daryl, Rick and Michonne found them, had left. They thought they could make it outside the prison walls, alone. Most were lost in the first few weeks.

Tyreese, Sasha and Michonne had stayed; they lost Sasha at the same time they lost Hershel. The prison, which they called their home became somewhat of a rest stop for any remaining survivors, but there were so few of them anymore. The survivors were few and hard to come by, but when they wandered by the prison the group would offer them food, medical attention, and a warm bed to rest the night. The next morning they'd continue on their way, leaving only footsteps and memories in their wake.

As far as the normality of life, they all seemed quite satisfied. Treating each other like family and trying to survive in the world of walkers. Over time, Rick ended up with Karen. They seemed to make each other happy, and she was a good mother to Judith. Glenn and Maggie got married -Or whatever you could consider being married in an apocalypse. Together they had three children, Patricia, Maria, and Teddy. Patricia named after Otis's wife, Maria after Maggie's mother and Teddy came from Theodor, which was T-Dog's first name.

Tyreese and Michonne had became somewhat of an odd couple. They bonded over weapons and hand to hand combat rather than guns, considering neither of them could shoot. They weren't very affectionate, but they cared for each other deeply. As Carl grew older, he and Beth had become close. Though it was never outright announced, everyone knew they had staked a claim on the other.

Daryl and Carol too had become a couple. Much like Carl and Beth, they'd never announced they were together, but everyone knew. Especially after Carol had given birth to the two Dixon twins, Rose and Hunter. They all grew quite accustomed to the life at the prison. They grew crops in the field and supplied up for the cold winters. They had a small, make shift cemetery for their fallen friends, adding graves for each of their own. All the way from Amy and Jim to the most recent, Hershel and Sasha, wooden crosses were made and carved into. They even added Jenner, Milton, Merle, and Andrea. They were never at the prison, and at one point had been an opposing force, but the group wouldn't be where they were, or as strong as they'd come without them.

They carried on each day just like the last. There hadn't been a walker threat for months, the last being when Hershel and Sasha were lost. And before then, not for years. They lived their lives out, the original group soon passing away from old age in that prison, all with high hopes of their children seeing a better world.

_**A/N: So I wasn't sure what Maggie's mother's name actually was, so I went with Maria. And figured if nothing else it could be based on her mother's middle name. As for Hunter and Rose, I think they're cute Dixon names. I like them. Though I think they've been used before... Sorry for killing Hershel and Sasha! They just seemed like the odd two out. Also I apologize for the shortness of this, the others will -hopefully- approve in length.**_

_**I also must warn you, I am a hardcore Daryl/Carol (Caryl) shipper. Sorry if you aren't fans. **_

_**Any suggestions for future oneshots, or something you'd like to read, let me know! I'm always open to new ideas. And remember to review! Thanks! Love. ~Helen**_


	2. Nothing

They rode Daryl's motorcycle away from the prison, the daylight slowly falling over the horizon. A dirt trail was the only evidence of which direction they'd gone, but it'd be cleared away by the Georgia breeze before anyone would notice they were missing. Carol didn't cry, she wouldn't. She stayed silent as they drove, the winds blowing through her wisps of short hair was the only thing that made her remember she was living. The feel of his vest beneath her hands was one she cherished as they drove, savoring the leather feeling smooth beneath her finger tips.

Daryl's heart hammered rapidly as they drove, he knew what was waiting for them once they arrived. He wouldn't go too far, Carol would have to go back on her own. If she went back at all. Of course she would. She'd have to, that part of the mission was her responsibility. No, that was a lie. She didn't have to come, and he was selfish to ask her to, but he couldn't do this alone. And she would've insisted anyway.

Carol's breath stopped momentarily as they slowed down. They were in the middle of nowhere, and her immediate thought was that they'd run out of time. Daryl, however climbed from the bike, looking relatively normal, save the blood that began to show through the sleeve of his shirt. She couldn't help but smirk. For as long as she knew Daryl Dixon, sleeves were not in his dress code. Today was obviously different.

He let her drive. He'd never let anyone drive his motorcycle. It was the one thing that was his, but he could share it with her. He shared everything with her, with Carol. She drove a few miles as the cool night air greeted them like an old friend and Daryl began to feel tired. They found a farm house. One much like the Greene farm, but smaller. She parked his motorcycle beneath the tree and helped him up the porch steps.

Her heart ached with every step towards the house, her eyes trained on what stood before her rather than the man next to her. She laid him on the couch in the living room, wiping the beads of sweat from his brow and sitting on the floor next to him. She dug a bottle of water from the bag she'd brought and held it to his mouth.

Daryl savored the taste of the water on his tongue and lips. When she pulled the bottle away he looked at her. She didn't meet his eyes and it made his chest ache. He reached out and took her hand, conscious of how cool her skin was compared to his. She turned to meet his eyes, finally. The pristine blue was clouded with more sadness than he thought possible.

The blue of his eyes made her gut twist. The blue she'd been so happy to see not even a few hours before. He'd returned from his hunt, going straight to her as she prepared the dinner he wouldn't eat. When she turned, she'd been smiling, anticipating a smile in return. A joke. A sentence. A 'hey'. She was met with silence, and his blue eyes cold and grim. He was wearing the poncho he'd found long ago, which was strange for the heat of the autumn. She found out why soon enough. He slipped the poncho over his head to reveal the deep bite mark in his arm, the blood running down and beginning to drip to the floor.

She'd collapsed to her knees when she saw it. Her eyes wide and filled with confusion. How could he tell her he let his guard down? He'd been so focused on the doe in his sights, he hadn't heard the bastard sneaking behind him. She would've been so ashamed. But she didn't ask, she didn't try to find away around what was to be his fate. When she recovered, she took a deep breath and nodded, walking to their cell to gather some things.

His body twitched before he could stop it. Carol's breath caught in her throat as she realized she could do nothing for him but hold his hand. One single tear droplet slid from her eyes before she could blink it away. She let it fall and drip off her chin, never letting her eyes leaving his.

Staying conscious was becoming harder now. All he could do was hold her hand tighter and stare at her longer and breath her in deeper. How he wanted to reach over and wipe the stray tear from her cheek, but he couldn't muster the strength. He wanted to tell her it'd be alright, but he couldn't find his voice. He found the strength for one more weak smile, before his eyelid sealed themselves closed.

The second his eyes closed, tears poured from her eyes like a flood. Harsh breaths escaped her lungs as she felt his grip on her hand fall. She didn't move, or make a sound for a moment, letting as many tears fall as possible. She leaned forward, her head resting on his shoulder. She breathed in his scent, the mix of leather and earth. She placed her hand on his chest, feeling no heartbeat beneath her palm. A strangled cry escaped her throat as pulled away from him.

"Fuck!" She cried. Her hands gripped her short hair. She wiped her tears again and grabbed his hand, pressing his palm to her cheek. "I loved you." She whispered. "I fucking loved you."

She pressed her face harder into his palm as she reached into her backpack and pulled out the small handgun. She squeeze her eyes shut and leaned forward again to rest her forehead on his chest. Nothing could have prepared her for this. Nothing. Not all the nights she lied awake, after nightmares of him turning. Not the thoughts polluting her mind as they drove on the motorcycle of what she had to do. Not even having done it before, to friends and family to protect them. Nothing could compare to this. This was Daryl.

She wished that there was a cure. That someone would burst through that door and give him a shot and he'd wake up good as new. But no one was coming through that door. No one was coming to save them. There was no cure, no antidote. There was nothing.

Finally Carol regained herself, raising her head to look at him, tears beginning to cloud her vision again. She took a deep, ragged breath and stood. She planted a soft, gentle kiss on his temple, just like she'd done that night at the Greene farm when he'd returned with Sophia's doll. She let her lips linger for longer than she should have, willing the kiss to save him like in a fairytale. She placed the barrel of the gun over the spot her lips just were. The kiss didn't save him. Nothing could. She pulled the trigger.

Nothing could have prepared her.

Nothing could have cured him.

Nothing could have saved him.

Nothing.


	3. Sweet Nightmare

_**A/N: Alright so some of you hate me for my last chapter so here's a bit of sweetness for you. I hope you enjoy it. As for you readers of my other story, I know I promised no more haituses, but the computer with my chapters on it is currently out of commission. Sorry! Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Please review! Love. ~Helen**_

Carol watched Sophia laugh and play. She smiled at her daughter, who ran barefoot in the grass, safe behind the prison fences. Carol couldn't believe that after all this time, everything they'd been through, her daughter could still find happiness. Just then, Sophia stopped running around, her attention caught by something near the prison gate. With a quick glance at her mother, Sophia took off to the fence and knelt before it. Carol's eyebrows pulled together in confusion and she stood from her spot on the ground. She took a few steps forward before Sophia stood and came rushing back, something held carefully in her small hands.

"Look, Mama!" Sophia said excitedly. "It bloomed for me." She held out her hands, resting gently in her palms, a pure white Cherokee Rose. Carol inhaled sharply, glancing at Sophia's bright and smiling face. Something in her gut told her that everything was wrong, but Carol couldn't place it. She reached out, longing to touch the smooth petals, brush them with her fingertips. The second her index finger graced the petal, Sophia pulled her hands apart, dropping the flower. Sophia quickly stepped back as the Cherokee Rose hit the solid earth and shattered, like glass on concrete, it lay in a million pieces at their feet.

"How could you?" Carol's eyes snapped back to Sophia, who was slowly stepping away from her.

"Sophia!" Carol called to her. She wanted to run forward, but her feet were rooted to the spot.

"How could you, Mama?" Sophia asked again. Carol shook her head, desperate to beckon her daughter to her again. "How could you let me die?" And suddenly Sophia was screaming, the sound deafening to Carol's ears. She crouched to the ground and covered her ears, trying to block the sound. And then the screaming stopped.

When Carol glanced up at her daughter, a walker had taken her place. A walker with blond hair and a rainbow t-shirt. Sophia after her deadly transformation. Hot tears poured down Carol's cheeks as Sophia's rotted shell, stumbled towards her, reanimated by a death completely unexplainable.

"Why couldn't you watch her?" Carol spun around to Daryl's approaching figure. A crossbow slung over his shoulder and a disgusted look on his face, he stopped in front of her.

"Daryl." She whispered, reaching out to him. He smacked her hand away with a scowl.

"Why couldn't you just fuckin' watch her?" He repeated, his voice loud.

"What the hell kind of mother are you?" Carol spun again when Ed's voice came from behind her. He stood behind Sophia, his eyes glaring holes into her soul. "You were never good for anything. You could never just do what you were told." His words kept spilling from his mouth, his voice like acid, biting her and causing more tears to spill.

"Why couldn't you just fucking watch her?"

XX

Suddenly she was laying down, her eyes staring blankly at the bunk above her as sticky sheets clung to her. She sucked in a shaky breath and felt a hand rest on her arm. Her eyes snapped to the blue ones, not far from her and she let out a relieved breath.

"Daryl." She breathed.

"I'm here." He replied, his voice tired. She'd obviously woken him. He was sitting on the edge of her bed, one hand on her arm, the other grasping her hand in his own.

"Sophia." She said quietly, slowly regaining her voice.

"I know." Daryl stood and motioned for her to scoot over. She quickly obeyed and he slid under the sheets next to her. His arms went around her waist, pulling her closer. She happily accepted tucking her head under his chin.

"I'm sorry I woke you." She apologized. She could hear him scoff.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked. She shook her head slowly.

"Sophia, and Ed, and you." She whispered. It was the only explanation she would offer and he accepted it.

"All three this time?" He asked. Carol nodded. "You gotta let them go."

"I have." She replied. "Well, you know. It's you that bothers me." He pulled away from her, and she looked up at him to see a raised eyebrow. "I can't lose you."

"Carol…" He sighed, pulling her close once more and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled when his lips remained on her head for longer than necessary. When he pulled away, she moved her head, planting a light kiss on his jaw. She felt him freeze, before relaxing again. She pulled away and looked at him.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Go to sleep." He said, tucking her head beneath his chin again and tightening his grip. "No more nightmares."

"I'll live a million more nightmares if you're here when I wake up." She replied. He didn't reply. She hoped that she hadn't crossed the line, but at the moment she didn't truly care. He was with her and that's all she wanted. It was sort of bitter sweet. She'd cry a thousand tears, and brave a million nightmares if he'd be there to hold her in the end. He was her sweet nightmare.


	4. Cherokee

The soft sobs could be heard from the kitchen where Carol and Beth prepared dinner. Carol had to blink back her own tears that threatened to cascade down at any moment. She tried to drown out the soft crying with clanging dishes or slamming cupboards. Carol knew that, like her father, she wouldn't want anyone to know she was crying. Carol looked out the window to the backyard, a fenced in area with enough room for the children. They'd left the prison once it was overrun by walkers once more. When the governor reintroduced his previous attack by knocking down all their surrounding fences, walkers poured in, killing most of their own and leaving few of them to survive. They'd left the state of Georgia completely after that. They settled in a small town in Alabama, just outside one of the major cities. There was a few farm houses relatively close together, so the group settled and stayed. It took quite a few years, but most of the surrounding walkers had died out, leaving only a stray here or there. Herds had mostly broken up also.

"Carol, you need to talk to her." Beth said softly. Carol looked at her, she knew Beth was right.

"After dinner." Carol replied.

"Now." Beth said sternly. Carol frowned and bit her bottom lip. She cast a quick look outdoors and headed upstairs. She past the calender in the hall, the date marked with a red 'X' over the number. She closed her eyes and inhaled a shaky breath before continuing. At the top landing of the stairs, Carol paused to peer out the window again. The fences were secure, but Carol couldn't help but worry. It seemed this day every year was one that always brought bad luck.

"Cherokee?" Carol called softly, tapping her knuckles lightly on the door. Silence followed and Carol knew she was drying her tears.

"Yeah?" Cherokee called back, her voice cracking. Before Carol could reply, the door opened. There her daughter stood, her blue eyes red and puffy from the crying, and her rosy cheeks tearstained.

"You wanna talk?" Carol asked. Cherokee shook her head. Carol knew how hard it was. Both Dixon women had been holding back sobs all day and finally as dinner approached Cherokee took to her room. "Are you sure?" Carol pushed. Cherokee nodded and retreated into her room, collapsing onto her bed. Carol stepped in, closing the door quietly behind her. She paused and looked at her daughter, even in sadness completely beautiful. She was almost 16 now, and she was definitely her father's daughter for sure. With a sniffle, Carol glanced at the nightstand near Cherokee's bed, a rose that she had received for her birthday lay there, dead and withered.

"Cherokee?" Carol asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Did I ever tell you where your name came from?" Cherokee shook her head and sat up. She'd always been curious about her name, but her parent's had never told her, fearful she wouldn't understand the true meaning.

"Did daddy pick it out?" Cherokee asked, her words coming out hoarse.

"Sort of." Carol began. "You've heard the stories of your sister Sophia. How she was lost and your daddy did everything to find her?"

"Yeah, until he took an arrow to the side and Andrea shot him in the damn head." Cherokee replied. Carol had to laugh, for that was the same way Daryl used to say it.

"Well, when he was searching, he came upon this flower. It was beautiful. It had the purest white petals I'd ever seen." Carol smiled at the memory. "He picked it and brought it home for me."

"Why?" Cherokee asked, not yet understanding, but fascinated nonetheless.

"He told me a story, you know how he did that sometimes. Stories from the Cherokee tribe? Well this particular flower was called a Cherokee Rose."

"My name? You named me after a flower?"

"The story went that, while on the trail of tears, many Cherokee children were lost. Either from starvation or illness. And the mothers cried. And in the morning when they awoke, they'd see a Cherokee Rose blooming where their tears had fallen. It bloomed for their children. Daryl thought that rose in particular bloomed for your sister Sophia."

"I was named after a flower representing dead children?" Cherokee asked. Carol smiled. She was so like her father, it took her awhile to understand the sentimental value of something.

"Yes." Carol replied. "Cherokee Rose Dixon. You were named after the flower that bloomed for your sister, and the flower that brought me and your daddy together."

"That's when you knew you loved him?" Cherokee asked.

"That's when I knew I'd never leave him again." Carol replied. Cherokee nodded, then looked at her hands folded in her lap.

"I miss him, Mama." Cherokee finally muttered. Carol smiled sadly.

"Me too, baby." Carol looked out the window. Rick stood at the gate of the fence in the back yard, staring out into the open pasture not far beyond. The same gate that had been left open a year ago. The same gate that let in a dozen walkers. One of those walkers went for Cherokee, as she was helping Beth garden in the backyard. The same walker that Daryl quickly dispatched with one of his arrows, not realizing the eleven others sneaking up behind him until it was too late.

"Mama?" Carol looked back to her daughter, realizing her blue eyes were flooding out tears like a broken dam. She quickly wiped them away as Cherokee leaned over, wrapping her arms around her mother. Carol responded by wrapping her arms around her in return and squeezing her tightly to her.

"Carol? Rose?" Beth knocked lightly on the door. Some people in their group called her Rose, as a nickname. The door creaked open slowly as both Dixon women wiped their tears away. "Dinner is ready." Beth said with a comforting smile.

"We'll be down in a moment." Carol replied. Beth nodded and closed the door. Carol grasped Cherokee's hand in her own and looked at her eyes. Daryl's eyes. "I love you, you know." Carol whispered. Cherokee leaned in for another hug and Carol accepted it. With another sniffle and a quick wipe of her eyes, Cherokee headed downstairs to eat, grabbing the crossbow that leaned against the wall and expertly slinging it over her shoulder. Carol lingered upstairs for a minute longer, staring out the window at the far gate that Rick recently vacated. Daryl would've been proud of his daughter, and of her. They'd come so far.

"Daryl." Carol whispered, closing her eyes and picturing him in her mind. "I miss you so much. And I know you're probably laughing at me right now for being so silly. I can just hear you now." She had to pause and take a deep breath. "I know I don't believe in heaven anymore, but I hope you're somewhere just as good. And I hope Sophia is with you. I hope you know how much Cherokee and I love and miss you. She's been so strong, Daryl. Stronger than even me, she got that from you, you know. Her stubbornness." Carol smiled. "I'll see you soon. I love you."

**_A/N: Hey guys! So I killed Daryl again. Don't hate me! I promise happy chapter next time! I wanted to use the name Cherokee because I feel that Rose is expected. And Rose seems like she'll be her mother's daughter, while Cherokee seems like Daryl's daughter. I probably be using her again sometime in the future, unless there was a major objection to her character. So let me know. Love. ~Helen_**


	5. Just A Dream

**_A/N: Alright, so all the time, I see these photos about the Walking Dead that are like 'What if Rick wakes up from his coma in the hospital, and the entire apocalypse was just a dream?' So I wrote a fic about that. Not sure how good it is, not gonna lie I don't have much faith in it. Sorry, guys. Hope you enjoy it a little. Love. ~Helen_**

Rick awoke to the sound of his alarm going off, the noise bouncing off the walls in the room and making him groan. He reached over and slammed his hand onto the snooze button, grateful when the horrid beeping stopped. He groaned again and rolled onto his back, rubbing his eyes with the heal of his hands.

"Morning, sleepy head." Lori said as she entered the bedroom. Rick smiled and sat up, ignoring the pain in his side. "How ya feeling?" She'd just gotten out of the shower, her hair damp and her robe tied tightly around her waist.

"I'll live." He replied. She smiled and placed her hands on the bed, leaning over to give him a kiss on the lips.

"I'm going to go make breakfast. Wake Carl up for me, will ya?" Rick nodded as she stood back up and walked out. Rick let out a breath and climbed from the bed. He put on his uniform and pinned on his badge, double checking himself in the mirror before heading out of the room. He made his way down the hall to Carl's room where he knocked on the door before stepping in.

"Carl, time to get up." He said. Carl replied by letting out an irritated groan. Rick laughed lightly and shook his head before closing the door and walking to the kitchen.

Lori had pancakes made in no time and he and Carl sat at the table eating as Lori walked back into the kitchen. She was now dressed, her hair combed and make up on. She was usually the one who took Carl to school but this morning she had a doctors appointment, so it was up to Rick. Lori had recently found out she was pregnant, so she was going in for a check up. A knock at the door had Lori leaving the kitchen.

"Mornin', Lori." A familiar voice came from the entryway.

"Shane!" Carl called excitedly. Shane entered the kitchen, followed by Lori.

"Mornin', Carl." Shane said, offering the boy a smile. "You about ready Rick?" They were taking Shane's car for patrol that day.

"We have to run Carl to school." Rick replied.

"Oh, okay." Shane replied with a shrug.

"Shane do you want some pancakes?" Lori asked, walking back to the cupboard to grab a plate.

"Don't mind if I do." Shane replied, taking the plate of pancakes from her.

~X~

"Drive faster, Shane!" Carl said from the back seat. "I'm going to be late." They'd left a bit later than usual, due to Lori and Shane having a conversation about Shane's latest girlfriend.

"We can't go any faster, little man." Shane replied. "Can you imagine a cop getting a speeding ticket for goin too fast?"

"Dad!" Carl groaned. Rick laughed.

"It's alright, Carl. I'll come in and talk to your teacher." Rick replied, just as they pulled up to the school. "I'll be right back, Shane." Rick said as he climbed from the car.

"Five minutes or your walking your ass to the station." Shane called back as Rick shut the door. Rick followed Carl up the stairs of the school and down the hallway and into one of the classrooms. Carl quickly took his seat as Rick walked to the back of the room and approached the teacher.

"Mrs. Mueller? I'm Rick Grimes, Carl's father." The teacher turned from hanging papers on the wall to smile at him and shake his hand.

"Please, call me Judith." She said kindly. "What can I do for you, Mr. Grimes?"

"I just wanted to apologize for Carl arriving late." Rick said. "We got off to a bit of a late start this morning."

"Oh, it's no worries." Judith replied with a smile. "He's a good kid. Usually here on time. I'll excuse it today."

"Thank you, Judith." Rick said with an appreciative nod.

"Mrs. Mueller!" Rick turned as a woman entered the room. She was a shorter woman, with short, spiky grey hair. A bruise on her cheek was quite apparent, though obviously covered in make up. Clutching her hand was a skinny blond haired girl who looked rather nervous.

"Good morning, Sophia." Mrs. Mueller replied. "Hello, Mrs. Peletier." Rick narrowed his eyes at them, trying to recognize where he'd seen them before. Sophia, the girl, took off to her seat, which was next to Carl's.

"I'm so sorry that Sophia got here late." Mrs. Peletier said quickly, glancing over her shoulder out the window.

"Mrs. Peletier-"

"Carol. Please call me Carol." the woman replied.

"Carol. I'm a bit worried about Sophia, she seems so quiet and shy in class. She arrives late almost everyday and doesn't get picked up until late. Is everything alright at home?" Suddenly Carol's eyes narrowed.

"Everything is just fine, Mrs. Mueller." She said defensively. "There is nothing wrong with my daughter." With that she turned and left the classroom. Rick politely excused himself, saying goodbye to Judith and leaving just behind Carol Peletier. He exited the school right behind her as a car horn honked.

"Get your ass in gear, woman!" A heavy man yelled, leaning out the window of a truck. Carol was quick to rush down the stairs and climb into the car as the man Rick assumed was her husband cursed at her the entire time. Rick watched as Carol climbed into the truck and closed the door, pressing up against it to keep as far away from the man as possible. Rick watched until they drove off.

"Did you see that scumbag?" Shane asked as Rick climbed into the patrol car. "Nearly hit that woman of his when they got here, till he saw me watching him." Rick grimaced and Shane began to drive.

"Shane, you ever dream about people you never met?" Rick asked.

"What?" Shane asked.

"When I was in the hospital after I got shot, I had this dream." Rick explained. "Carol and Sophia Peletier were in it. That woman and her daughter. That asshole husband of hers was too."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. And some other people I ain't never seen. We were camped out outside Atlanta."

"Why?"

"There were-" Rick paused. "Never mind." Shane wouldn't understand. He wouldn't know what Rick meant by the dead that were walking the earth, that threatened them. How they were struggling to survive. He wouldn't understand how real it felt. He would say it was just a dream.

~X~

"Get your goddamn fucking disgusting pig hands off of me!" Shouting could be heard the second Rick and Shane stepped into the police station.

"Merle, shut your goddamn mouth!" Rick looked over to see two of his fellow officers escorting two rough looking rednecks through the police station.

"I got my damn rights!" The first one, Merle, yelled.

"You got the right to shut your damn mouth!" The other one replied.

"The hell is goin on?" Shane asked another deputy nearby as Merle continued to yell.

"Dixon brothers." The deputy replied. "Merle and Daryl. Found their father dead this morning, those two are in for questioning. Wouldn't have needed the cuffs but Merle began to throw punches around."

"And Daryl?" Rick asked, concerned for the second Dixon, though unsure why.

"More of a safety precaution."

"Well that ain't-"

"Why do you care, Rick?" Shane interrupted. Rick looked at him, and realized he didn't even know. Rick shook his head.

"Never mind."

~X~

As Shane drove, Rick pulled out the small notebook he carried. He flipped to the back page and wrote:

_Merle Dixon  
__Daryl Dixon  
__Carol Peletier  
__Sophia Peletier_

"Holy shit." Shane whispered. Rick looked up and his eye widened. They were on their way to the site of a crash that was reported, but Rick didn't imagine this.

There was a large RV in the middle of the intersection. It looked for the most part, unscathed. There was white van that was wedged between the RV and a telephone pole, but only the back of the van looked beat up. There was a purple Pontiac that was sitting in front of the RV, the driver's side smashed in almost half way through the car. Shane parked his car off on the side, behind a few ambulances.

"The hell happened?" Shane asked a detective.

"Three minor injuries, one fatality. Five involved all together." The detective replied. "The RV, driven by Dale Horvath, ran the red light. Mr. Horvath claims that his brakes weren't working. He crashed into the rear of the van and the side of the Pontiac. Mr. Horvath is for the most part unscathed. The van was driven by Theodore Douglas, more commonly known as T-Dog. Mr. Douglas was accompanied by Glenn Rhee, a pizza delivery boy. Both have broken ribs and Mr. Rhee has a sprained ankle but that's the worst. The Pontiac was driven by Miss Andrea Holden. She was accompanied by her sister, Amy Holden. Amy suffered head trauma and a broken wrist. Andrea Holden, however, didn't make it, and died on impact."

Rick walked away, not bothering to hear the rest of what the man was saying. He walked up to where T-Dog, Glenn, and Dale were sitting, having their wounds treated. Dale looked like he was in complete shock, his eyes wide and his mouth gaped open. Glenn looked saddened as he looked across the intersection to where Amy was being treated as she sobbed loudly. T-Dog looked calm for the most part, starring at his feet. Rick looked to where two medics were wheeling a stretcher away, Andrea's blonde hair cascading out from under the white sheet. Rick thought he would be sick.

~X~

Rick sat in one of the offices at the police station. His mind reeled as he stared at the names in his book.

_Merle Dixon  
__Daryl Dixon  
__Carol Peletier  
__Sophia Peletier  
__Dale Horvath  
__Glenn Rhee  
__T-Dog  
__Andrea Holden  
__Amy Holden_

"Rick, you ain't gonna believe this." Shane said as he entered the room. Rick looked up to see Shane's face, concerned.

"What?" Rick asked.

"Remember that woman from this morning? Carolyn or something?"

"Carol?" Rick's eyes were wide.

"Yeah. Her husband just got drug in here. Ed Peletier." She said. "He beat his wife to death."

~X~

Rick puked until there was nothing left in his stomach. He puked until he couldn't feel anything inside him, until he was completely numb. Shane stood outside the bathroom door and suddenly he could hear yelling. He wiped the tears from his eyes, not even remembering where they'd come from. He went to the sink and splashed some water on his face and dried off before exiting the bathroom.

"Rick." Shane said, the second the door opened. Everyone from his department stood, waiting for him in the main office. Rick's first thought was this was some form of an intervention, but as he saw everyone's grim expression, he knew it wasn't.

"What's up?" Rick asked, worriedly.

"There was a car accident." Shane said, but cut Rick off before he could say anything. "Lori picked Carl up from school and they were on their way home, when Lori drove off the rode into a ditch."

"Lori…" Rick gasped.

"She's gone, Rick." Shane said. "Her and Carl, and the baby. They're all gone."

"LORI!"

X~X

"Rick!" Hands were placed gently on his shoulder, giving him a soft shake and he opened his eyes. Carol stood above him, her eyes wide with concern as she watched him.

"Carol!" He gasped, sitting up and nearly hitting his head on the bunk above him.

"I'm here." She said softly, kneeling beside him and putting a hand over his.

"You're alive," He said, looking around at the bare jail cell around him.

"Yes." Carol said, pushing aside her confusion for the moment. "I'm alive and so are you."

"Lori…"

"Lori's gone Rick." Carol said sadly.

"She was just there…"

"It was just a dream, Rick." Carol's voice echoed in his head. "Just a dream."

_**A/N: I got the last names from online, however Amy and Andrea just don't have last names. So I gave them the name Holden from Laurie Holden who plays Andrea. I hope this is better than I think it is, I just found the idea amusing. Love. ~Helen**_


	6. Hunter

It was a bright day out, but Daryl couldn't feel the sun's rays from his position in the trees. He sat, crouched beneath a tall tree, between two bushes as he awaited his signal. And as he waited, he let his mind venture off, to a place he used to know.

_A dark, cold prison on a stormy night. Bright lightning flashes illuminate the dark cell where quiet sobs escaped. As Daryl crept closer, he knew she'd had another nightmare, probably about her daughter. Her cries stopped as she heard his footsteps, but began again as she saw it was him. What started as a comforting embrace turned into more. When words turned into more than just words. When lips caught lips, skin brushed skin. Clumsy hands fumbled with clothes, his scars met hers and they woke in each others arms._

"You're losing your touch, old man." The voice behind him made Daryl jump and the teenage boy laughed. Daryl scowled, but couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Didn't even hear me comin."

"Ain't you got a job to do, Hunter?" Daryl asked, though he had to admit he was impressed by the boy's skill.

"Ain't nothing 'round here to hunt." Hunter replied, adjusting the crossbow on his shoulder. "Gotta head more east." Daryl watched in amazement at how like his father Hunter had become.

"_We ain't doin it, Carol!" Daryl yelled._

"_It's not your call!" Carol yelled back. They never fought like this before._

"_It's gonna kill you!"_

"_We don't have another option!" Carol was crying, her tears a mix of anger and sadness._

"_We can find one!" Daryl yelled, slamming his fist into the wall. Carol didn't flinch, she just stared silently. After a deep breath he met her eyes once more. "I can't lose you too." He used her own words against her. Her anger faded immediately and her eyes softened._

"_You won't." _

"Nah, it's too late." Daryl said. "Best head back. Come out again tomorrow." Hunter nodded and picked his backpack up off the ground.

The began walking back to the town, Hunter in the lead. When they made it back, Hunter hurried off, most likely to visit Judith. They'd always been close, like Carl and Sophia were. Daryl didn't even enter the town, instead jumped on his motorcycle.

_Carol's screams were the worst thing he'd ever heard. He hated them more than his mother's drunken slurs, and his father's belt crack as it met the skin of his back. He even hated them more than Merle's groans and hisses as his decaying corpse, reanimated by a walker lunged at him._

Daryl had taken the dirt road so many times, he'd wore a path in the gravel. It took a bit longer than the main road, but he didn't mind. He didn't need to tell the group where he was going, they'd know he was with her.

"_Move!" He finally pushed through Rick and Glenn, bolting up the stairs. He reached the top just as the crying of a new born began. Daryl paused outside the cell, his heart hammering in his chest. After a moment, Maggie exited the cell, her eyes wet with fresh tears._

"_Daryl…" She choked. He pushed her aside, running into the cell. His view of Carol was blocked by Beth, holding a new born in her arms. Hershel put a hand in front of Daryl to keep him in place._

"_She's gone, son." Daryl froze. His heart hammered in his chest and the two words echoed in his head over and over._

She's gone. She's gone. She's gone.

"_Get out." Daryl said quickly. Hershel opened his mouth to protest, but was interrupted. "Get the fuck out!" Defeated, Hershel guided Beth from the cell. Carol lay on the bottom bunk, her eyes closed and her face pale. Blood and sweat stained the sheets around her. One of her arms hung limply over the edge of the bed. Daryl stood frozen in the middle of the room._

Daryl pulled the keys from his belt loop and unlocked the first gate as walkers slowly poured from the woods. Once he was safely inside the prison yard, he took a minute to regain his composure as he stared upon the prison. Five crosses lingered across the yard, the setting sun casting ominous shadows to his feet.

_Her hands were cold as he held them between his. Her heart hadn't beat in her chest, and her blood sat at a stand still in her veins. He wasn't even sure how long he'd sat there staring at her. Daryl had never been religious. He'd never prayed to a higher being. Though, for her, for Carol, it was different. He prayed for her peace. He prayed for her to find her daughter and he prayed for her happiness._

Daryl neared the graves and took a moment to pay his respects to Oscar, Axel, and Lori. He stopped at T-Dog's grave and took a deep breath.

"Ya kept her safe down here. Watch her up there too. " It was the same thing he always said, his words always the same. Finally he moved onto Carol's grave.

_A clean white sheet was pulled over her blood soaked hair. The bullet that went through her brain left a clean wound that Daryl couldn't bare to look at. He carried her, like he had once before when he found her in the tombs. He held his head high as he walked past the tear filled eyes of the group._

_Rick was already in the prison yard when Daryl arrived, a mound of fresh dirt near a newly dug grave. Daryl, still holding Carol in his arms gave Rick a questioning look. _

"_Why?" He asked._

"_You buried mine."_

"Ya lied to me, Carol." Daryl grumbled as he looked down at her grave where they laid her to rest about 15 years before. "But you knew what you were doin. Always did."

_With every mound of dirt that covered her, a tear rolled down his cheek. How could he have lost her? How could he not have saved her? He shouldn't have let her go through with it, she would've been upset, but alive at least._

"We all miss you." Daryl wiped his eyes as tears began to form. "But we're doin' fine. Everyone is still here. Hunter has grown so much. He's fallin' for Lil' Asskicker."

_It ain't gonna stop hurtin." Rick finally said. "And you'll always wonder if ya coulda done something different. But you just gotta learn to remember the good things. Love when she left behind." Daryl followed Rick's gaze to where the rest of the group came from the prison, Beth carrying the new baby._

"_It's a boy." Beth said as they got closer._

"_Beth's been callin him Hunter." Glenn said. Daryl swallowed hard and glanced at Rick, who gave an encouraging nod. Daryl took a deep breath and reached out to take the baby from Beth's arms._

"God, I miss you, woman." Daryl said, wiping tears away. He took a deep breath and regained himself. "It's gettin' dark out now. I gotta get goin'. I'll bring Hunter by in a few days. He likes to visit ya."

"_Hey, Hunter." Daryl said softly. He looked at the sleeping baby in his arms. "Sorry I wasn't there for ya right away. But I'm gonna be from now on. I love ya, kid."_

"See ya later, Carol. I love ya, woman."


	7. First Encounter

_**A/N: Hey guys! So, I'm done killing our favorite characters, at least for a chapter or two. This is just a little snippet I wrote one day at school. I always wondered what the first encounter between Daryl and Carol would've been like, so this idea originated around the idea that Carol knew more about Daryl than anyone else right from the begining. Also that he knew about Ed's abuse before anyone else was clearly informed. So here we go, hope this is a bit of a break from all the death. Love.**_

Carol sat by the water's edge, holding a wet wash cloth to her cheek. The quarry was quiet, the setting sun not yet below the horizon. She dipped the cloth into the cool water once more, hoping the swelling would go down soon. She didn't cry, there wasn't really a point. Crying never made the pain go away, it never stopped the hits from coming. So she'd stopped crying long ago.

"What the hell, Merle?" Carol jumped at the raised voices. Her position on the rocks kept her mostly hidden from the approaching men, the two Dixon brothers. She didn't know them well, enough to know they were violent, and only cared for themselves.

"It's just a quick run, little brother." Merle replied. "Don't get your panties in a twist." Merle stopped by the edge of the water, dropping to his knees to scoop up water to splash on his face.

"This wasn't the plan, Merle."

"Just a minor change. Ain't a big deal."

"I don't wanna stay with these people any longer than we gotta." Carol was confused, were they leaving the group?

"The more supplies that's here, the more for us to have." Merle replied. Carol's eyes widened and she froze. They were going to rob the camp. "Don't worry, Daryl. Big brother Merle will take care of it." Merle gave his brother a cocky grin before heading back to camp. Daryl watched him go, and once he was out of earshot, Daryl sighed.

"You are horrible at hiding." He said. It took Carol a moment to realize he was talking to her. She slowly rose to her feet and he turned to face her.

"You're going to rob the camp." She stated. He narrowed his eyes.

"Nope."

"I heard you."

"You didn't hear shit." Daryl replied, turning to leave.

"Wait." She called after him. "You aren't gonna kill anyone, are you?" He looked at her over his shoulder.

"Nah. Not if they stay on my good side." She could see in his eyes that it was an empty threat. "What happened to your face?" Instinctively her fingers traced the small cut on her swollen cheek.

"I-I fell." She responded quickly. She hadn't had time to think of a lie. Daryl's eyes narrowed and for an instants she saw something in them, something dark.

"Let's hope it don't happen again."


	8. Family

_**A/N: Just a bit of randomness I wrote when I was bored. Let me know what you think. Love.**_

Carol climbed the stairs slowly, giving him time to regain control of himself before she saw him. Not that seeing him upset made her uncomfortable, but she knew it was hard for him to show emotion of such intensity. His perch loomed before her, but Daryl was nowhere to be found. She walked a few steps to the cell next to his perch, not surprised to see him sitting on the bottom bunk. He sat on the edge of the bed, his feet firmly on the floor; his elbows rested on his knees and his face rested in his palms. The hunter's shoulders were hunched in defeat and Carol knew he'd been crying.

"Hey." She said softly. She had to test the waters, see what emotional and mental position he was in. Daryl didn't reply, but removed his hands from his face, gripping the edge of the mattress on either side of him. Carol braved a few steps into the cell and stopped to lean against the bed frame. Daryl had not yet looked at her, his eyes intent upon glaring at the wall opposite him. She didn't say another word, only watched the man, her eyes soft and understanding, and she waited.

"Mere's gone." Daryl grumbled finally. His eyes darted to her briefly, before settling back at the wall, willing his pupils to burn holes into the concrete. Carol didn't speak, she merely nodded, regarding what he'd said without words. "Merle was gone before I could reach him…"

Carol knew what that meant. Much like Sophia was gone before she'd even entered that barn, Merle Dixon became a walker. Which meant that Daryl was the one to end his brother's suffering, clean up the mess he left behind just as he'd always done. Suddenly Daryl was standing, his fist colliding with the cement wall before Carol could even process what was happening. When he pulled his arm back small blood droplets lingered from his battered knuckles. Carol moved from the bed, taking a few steps closer to him.

"I know." Carol said, her voice so soft that it was barely audible. Daryl placed his palms on the wall, bracing himself from falling to the floor in a defeated mess. Carol moved and sat on the bottom bunk of the bed, leaning against the wall behind her to get comfortable. She wouldn't say a word or even try to comfort him, because that's not what he would've wanted. Just like when she'd lost Sophia and he sat with her in the RV, just perched on top of the counter, close enough to offer comfort, but far enough to give her space; That's what she was going to offer him.

"Michonne?" Daryl asked, his voice cracking. When he'd returned to the prison he stormed past Rick and Glenn, and brushed off the concerned looks and went immediately to his perch. No one bothered him for a few hours until Carol decided to brave a chance to comfort him.

"Merle let her go." Carol replied casually. "She returned to the prison." Daryl glanced at her over his shoulder and gave a stiff nod.

"Best damn thing Merle ever did his whole life." Daryl growled. "He went after the governor. Killed a good number of his men." Carol nodded again and he turned to look at her finally.

"He was on our side." Carol said. "He was with us. He did that to protect us- to protect you." Daryl's eyes quickly flashed to the floor. Carol knew she hit a mark there and she had to go with it. "He loved you, Daryl. He wanted to protect you."

"Merle didn't love nobody." Daryl argued, his eyes coming to meet hers. She shook her head.

"He loved you." She replied. "If he didn't, he would've never come back to the prison with you. He woulda dragged your ass out there with him when he left. He wouldn't have went after the governor." Daryl shrugged.

"I didn't ask him to do none of that."

"You didn't have to." Carol replied. Neither of them said a word after that. Daryl leaned against the wall behind him, chewing on his lip as he got lost in thought. Carol watched him quietly, not wanting to bother his track of mind. Finally Carol stood, giving him a smile she turned to leave when he caught her arm.

"Just stay here a while." He said sheepishly, looking to the floor in embarrassment. She offered him a warm smile and a nod. She took his hand and pulled him to the bed with her where they sat side by side. Carol looked out the door to the window as the sun slowly began to fade away.

"You're not alone, you know that right?" Carol asked. Daryl nodded.

"You're family too." He replied. Carol smiled. She knew he'd said the same thing to Rick that morning before he set out to find his brother, but she needed to hear him say it so she knew that he believed it.

"You belong here." She said softly.

"I ain't going anywhere." He replied gruffly. And he didn't. He stayed by her side the rest of the night. The next morning they both woke up, ready to face the day ahead fight whatever force was trying to tear them apart. Nothing would break up their family.


	9. The 'L' Word

Daryl couldn't take it anymore. He told Rick he was going to hunt, when really he only needed time to think. Even outside the prison fences he didn't feel better though. His mind was plagued with thoughts he couldn't shake and memories he couldn't erase. He grumbled as he stomped his feet hard against the tough earth, willing it to split beneath his feet and carry him straight to hell. How could he be so stupid?

* * *

_Carol tried catching her breath, but just a glance at Daryl made her laugh again. She'd been laughing so hard that she couldn't even remember what she was laughing about. Daryl just smiled as he watched her, happy to see her happy._

_"You break Carol?" Glenn asked, walking into the room with Maggie. Carol quieted her laughing to a soft giggle as Daryl glared at Glenn. He couldn't keep the glare in place though as he looked back a Carol's smile._

* * *

He shook his head of the memory, praying for it to have been just his imagination kicking in. He doubted it thought, for his imagination was close to nonexistent. Sighing, Daryl sat down next to a small stream. His head spun with possibilities of what would happen now.

* * *

_Daryl had never been one to 'think before you act'. Nor had he ever thought before he spoke. Whatever was on his mind is what slipped off his tongue, but watching Carol smile and laugh like she'd been doing, it was no surprise, but at the same time a complete shock when he muttered those three words._

_"I love you."_

* * *

He wanted to drown himself in the water. He wanted the devil himself to rise from the pits of hell and drag him down. Where had those words even come from? Daryl didn't know the first thing about the 'L' word. He'd never loved someone before. He cared about people, like his mom and Merle. As far as love stood, Daryl was at a loss. He'd heard love was confusing, complicated. He didn't feel that way though. If he indeed loved Carol, it was different from what other people felt.

With Carol, he was happy. And nervous. Excited too. Maybe even a bit shy, but happy above all else. He could feel himself smile every time he heard her name or saw her face. He laughed when she laughed and _almost _cried when she cried. He supposed that when he thought about it... Maybe he really did love Carol.

* * *

_The room was dead silent, the four people completely shocked. Daryl more shocked than any of them. He'd only ever spoke those words once, when he was young. Merle had it branded in him ever since that love was weakness._

_"You...what?" Carol's choked words were distant, covered by the screaming in his head, urging him to run. He obeyed. Pushing past Carol and Glenn and dashing through the prison. He sprinted past Rick, grumbling about hunting and sought safety in the overgrown earth beyond the prison walls._

* * *

After he admitted it, it was no longer deniable. At least not to himself. He was in love with Carol Peletier. He'd probably had been from the first time he met her. At least he had been since Sophia's disappearance. And Carol knew, at least she did now if not before. She could read him better than anyone, better than himself. Had she always known? With a loud groan he threw a stone into the flowing water. This _was_ confusing.

So what was his next step? Every fiber of his being was telling him to run. Run until his legs couldn't carry him, and keep running after that. There was an ache in his chest, though. One he couldn't describe that took over and made him long to return to Carol. Made him understand the true meaning of what love meant, and it was something he couldn't wrap his mind around.

He had to get back to Carol.

_**A/N: Hello lovely readers! This is sort of a random little bit I wrote at school and went with it. I hope it was semi good, I'm a bit unsure of it. I may or may not make the next chapter a continuance to this, dependable on if anyone requests it. Let me know! Love!**_


	10. Fire and Ice

_**A/N: Hey guys! So here's the second chapter to 'The L Word'. I would recommend reading the last chapter again as a recap. Anyway here you go and I hope you like it and its Caryl Shipping worthy. Love.**_

Carol had always loved Daryl, she fell for him shortly before they left Atlanta. She could see him changing in a matter of days. After she put a pick ax through Ed's head, and Daryl was there to help her through it. He didn't do much, except give her an understanding nod and help her move the body. She began to love him, though, at the CDC. She saw another part of him, when he was free from Atlanta and his brother, he became the Daryl Dixon who she grew to love more every day.

Except she never expected the feelings to be reciprocated. Daryl didn't love; Not that he couldn't, just never allowed himself to.

* * *

_"I love you."_

_"You...what?" Her mind was reeling. Did he just say he loved her? No jokes or teases? She silently pleaded him to say it again. Instead he shoved past her and ran out the door. She looked to Glenn and Maggie, who looked equally as surprised as she._

_"Did he just say-"_

_"Don't tell anyone!" Carol cut Maggie off. "Don't tell anyone what he said until I talk to him." With that she took off after Daryl._

* * *

Carol couldn't quite wrap her mind around it. He had to have been kidding. How could he, Daryl, the fearless hunter be in love with her? Quiet, mousy little Carol? He was brave, adventurous, wild, where she was shy, sheltered, and weak. They were as opposite as fire and ice. Perhaps that is why they were best fit? Where she lacked in strength, he provided stability and security. Where his emotions left an open void, she filled with kindness and compassion. She needed him, and he needed her. And she loved him more everyday.

She wanted nothing more than to run into the woods after him.

* * *

_"Where's Daryl?" Her forceful, yet concerned voice had Rick puzzled._

_"Hunting." He replied slowly. Without another word she began to head out, but Rick caught her arm before she even reached the door._

_"I need to talk to him." She tried to pull her arm away, but Rick's grip was strong._

_"He seemed upset." Rick's voice was full of concern and Carol's look softened. She wasn't the only in the prison who loved Daryl. Rick, his friend, his unblood brother, would be just as concerned as she._

_"I have to talk to him." Carol repeated. Rick sighed, but didn't let her go._

_"I ain't about to let ya run into the woods after him." Rick said. "You don't know you're way around out there, not like him. Not to mention he'd skin me alive if he knew I let ya go alone." They were quiet a moment before Carol sighed. Rick was right. She couldn't run out there blind after a man she probably wouldn't be able to find. She ripped her arm from Rick's grip and walked back into the prison._

* * *

Footsteps behind her pulled Carol out of the memory and back into reality. She didn't have to turn to know who the footsteps belonged to. She'd listened to his boots on the cement floor pacing night after night while everyone else was asleep. It was how their late night talks began and how secrets were shared and when Carol was forced to admit to herself each time he left that her love would never be returned. Or so she thought.

"Hey." Daryl finally grumbled. Carol turned slowly, trying to collect the thoughts buzzing around in her head.

"How was hunting?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Didn't catch anything." He replied. They remained silent for a few moments, the atmosphere tense. Carol couldn't stand it, the awkwardness that hung between them. They'd always had a relaxed feel to their silence; a comfort. Carol opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, Maggie flew into the room.

"Carol! Dary's back!" Her sentence faded away as she saw Daryl in the room. "But you already knew that." The three awkwardly glanced back and forth a moment before Maggie spoke again. "Well I'll just be goin. Bye." Carol laughed and Daryl shook his head as Maggie disappeared. Carol looked up and met Daryl's eyes.

"Look about what you said earlier-"

"I meant it." Daryl inturrupted. Carol stood frozen. She was so sure he'd take it back, told her he was joking, say it was a lie. He didn't.

"You did?" She asked quietly. He scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Course I did." He averted her eyes and chewed on his bottom lip. She felt a smile begin to form on her face, one that made her feel like a teenage girl. She took a step forward and placed one hand on his upper arm. He glanced up at her and uncrossed his arms. Carol placed her other hand on the back of Daryl's neck, pulling him closer to her. His hands fell on her hips, keeping her at a comfortable distance as he searched her eyes.

"I love you." Carol breathed. Daryl lifted a hand from her waist and rested it on her cheek, pulling her closer. She closed her eyes as their lips met, barely brushing at first. Not wanting to push him to far, Carol began to pull away before Daryl pulled her closer again, crushing his lips to hers. Carol smiled into the kiss and threw her arms around Daryl's neck. The smile was still plastered to Carol's face as they pulled apart. Daryl rested his forehead against her's and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"I love you." Daryl said softly.

"And I love you." Carol whispered back. Lion and mouse. Fire and ice. Daryl and Carol.

_**A/N: You guys like it? Too mushy? Please let me know! Love.**_


	11. Multiple Threat

_**A/N: I'm back! Again! I promise to be more prompt now, guys. I've suddenly rediscovered my muse, I have no idea where it's been hiding. Anyway it's back now and I'm back to writing. This is just a little something I randomly threw together, so I hope it's slightly interesting. I promise there are more interesting chapters to come. I gotta get back in my game. Please review! Love. **_

Carol slowly opened her eyes, grogginess blurring them momentarily as they adjusted to the darkness. She was laying on the cot in her cell. It was dark, the only light was the moon, filtering in through the windows in the main room. It was cold, colder than usual. The air was almost damp, and all Carol wanted to do was crawl back underneath her warm blankets. Instead, she hoisted herself up off of the cot and wrapped her thin blanket tightly around her. She crept out of her cell, being light on her feet. She peered down the walkway to Daryl's perch to find it vacant. No Daryl, no crossbow, nothing. His bed looked like it hadn't even been slept in. Strange, he wasn't on watch that night.

Carol made her way down the stairs, careful not to wake the others as they slept. She could hear the faint snores of a few of them, and soft mumbles from Glenn and Maggie's cell. She scurried past them all, careful not to be detected. As she reached the other side of the room, she noticed that the door was open just a crack. Opening the door and stepping outside she was immediately met with ice cold on her bare feet. Looking down, she noticed white flakes, glistening in the moonlight. More snowflakes danced and glittered around her as they fell from the clouds above.

Daryl was up in the guard tower, Carol could see him from where she was standing. She closed the door behind herself and made her way across the yard. Unsure if he noticed her yet, she let out a light cough as she began to climb the stairs. Daryl turned from where he was leaning on the railing, looking out over the woods.

"Hey." He mumbled. She replied with a quiet nod and stopped in front of him.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked. He shrugged and turned back to the railing. She frowned and stepped forward, wrapping her blanket around him, leaving her bare arms exposed.

"What are you doin, woman?" Daryl asked. He looked her over and narrowed his eyes when they reached her feet. "Why aren't you wearing shoes?" He asked, slightly angered.

"I didn't know it was snowing." She replied. He shook his head and ushered her into the guard tower. Her feet welcomed the warm ground as she stepped in, Daryl right behind her. "What are you doing out here? It's not your watch."

"Glenn was tired from his run today." Daryl replied. Carol knew it was a lie, Glenn would've been fine to do watch. It was Daryl code for 'I want to be alone to think.'

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothin." He grunted, plopping down onto the floor and grabbing a nearby bottle of water. Carol sat next to him and he wrapped the blanket around both of their shoulders. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Neither wanted to break it, but both wanted to have some sort of conversation.

"We'll have to go out for some warmer clothes." Carol said. "Don't want anyone getting sick. We got enough to worry about."

"Gonna be hard with all them Woodbury folk here now too." Daryl added.

"We'll make it work somehow. We usually do."

"This is bigger than any group we had before." Daryl said. "Bigger than Atlanta." Carol sighed, she couldn't argue with that. It was true, in Atlanta they didn't have near as many people as their prison now occupied. "Also, not many of them are good for helping out with chores."

"I know." Carol said. "Rick did the right thing by bringing them here though. It's good for all of us to trust people again."

"I ain't trusting none of them till they give me a reason to." Daryl said sternly. Carol stared at him for a moment.

"They aren't fighters, Daryl." She argued calmly. "They aren't a chance against us if they wanted to take the prison, or anything else for that matter."

"Yeah well I don't need them laying out a welcome mat for the governor if he happened to show up at our front gates."

"They know what he did. Karen told them, Tyreese told them, Rick told them."

"Carol, they idolized that man. Trusted him. In their eyes he could do no wrong."

"I know, but-"

"If a couple of our group went out on a run, and only I came back to tell you that Rick went on a rampage and killed everyone else, what would you think?" Daryl asked. Carol sat in silence for a minute.

"That's different." She argued. "I know Rick."

"No, you think you know Rick. Then he shows up at the front gates, claiming it was all a lie and misunderstanding and you let him in."

"I wouldn't-"

"Yeah you would, Carol. You would because he's your family. Just like me, or Glenn, or Maggie. Just like the governor is to them." They fell into a silence this time, one that had Carol's mind spinning more and more as it drug on.

"I guess that makes sense." She finally said.

"I know it does." Daryl replied. "This Woodbury group is a multiple threat in disguise. I'm just saying, let be careful." Carol nodded. "Now you should get some rest, tomorrow we're going on a run for some clothes." Carol gave another nod and moved to stand up when Daryl caught her wrist. "You could sleep out here if you want." He suggested.

"Don't want me to go?" She asked.

"Don't want you to freeze your damn feet off walking back." He replied. Carol laughed and sat down again, resting her head on Daryl's shoulder and closing her eyes.

"Good night, Daryl."


End file.
